Harrison Ford
Harrison Ford je americký herec, jehož nejznámějsí role je pravděpodobně Han Solo v sérii Hvězdné války a hlavní role v sérii Indian Jones. Životopis Původ a raný život Harrison se narodil irskému katolíkovi a ruské židovce. Vyrůstal na Chicagském předměstí, kde jeho otec pracoval jako reklamní manažer. Po střední škole začal Harrison studovat filozofii a angličtinu na univerzitě Ripon. Jako jeden z vedlejších oborů si zvolil drama, které se mu postupem času velmi zalíbilo. Studijní výsledky byly velmi mizerné a proto se rozhodl opustit univerzitu a vydat se jako herec na divadelní prkna. Rozhodl se věnovat herecké kariéře, a proto se vydal v roce 1964 se svou přítelkyní z univerzity a pozdější manželkou Mary Marquardt do Hollywoodu. První role První miniaturní roli získal ve filmu "Dead Heat on a Marry-Go-Round" (1966). Role získával velmi zřídka a pokud se mu podařilo nějakou získat, většinou byla bezvýznamná. Svou špatnou hereckou a finanční situaci se rozhodl řešit truhlařinou, kterou se začal živit. Díky dobré práci již nebyl závislý na příležitostných rolích, ale své role si vybíral. První významnější roli získal ve filmu Americké nápisy na zdech "The American Graffitti", nízkorozpočtovém filmu tenkrát ještě neznámého George Lucase. Film se překvapivě stal hitem roku, který získal pět nominací na Oscara. Cesta slávy Harrison se do roku 1977 stále živil jako tesař, než získal první hlavní roli meziplanetárního pilota Hana Sola v Lucasově veleúspěšném scifi Hvězdné války "Star Wars". Film se stal do té doby prvním, který vydělal 10 milionů dolarů za první víkend a prvním, který celkově vydělal přes 300 milionů dolarů. Z Harrisona se náhle stala Hollywoodská celebrita o které se všude píše a mluví. Nové role se jenom hrnuli, ale žádná z rolí akčních válečných filmech Oddíl 10 z Navarone "Force 10 from Navarone" (1978) a Apokalypsa "Apocalypse Now" (1979) se ani z části nevyrovnali úspěchu Hvězdných válek. Pokračování Hvězdné války V: Impérium vrací úder "Star Wars: thumb|left|Harrison jako Han SoloEpisode V - The Empire Strikes Back" (1980) a Hvězdné války: Epizoda VI - Návrat Jediho "Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi" (1983) dosahovali srovnatelných úspěchů, jako první díl. Mezi posledním a předposledním dílem Hvězdných válek získal další nezapomenutelnou roli ve veleúspěšném dobrodružném filmu Indiana Jones – Dobyvatelé ztracené archy "Raiders of the Lost Ark" (1981), který společně vytvořili Lucas a Steven Spielberg. Po prvním úspěšném filmu následoval další s názvem Indiana Jones a chrám zkázy "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" (1984). S pětiletým odstupem si zahrál v třetím pokračování Indiana Jones a poslední křížová výprava "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade" (1989), kde si zahrál se Seanem Connerym. Své skvělé herecké vlastnosti prokázal i v jiných snímcích jako Svědek "Witness", za který byl nominován na Oscara. Americké kriminální drama o tvrdém poldovi, který chrání život malého chlapce, jediného svědka vraždy, uprostřed naprosto cizího světa náboženské sekty amenitů. Harrison na sebe dokázal opět upoutat pozornost v romantické komedii Podnikavá dívka "Working Girl" (1988), kde si zahrál s Melanii Griffith, Sigourney Weaver a Alecem Baldwinem. Během příštích deseti let vytvořil několik detektivek (1990 Podezření "Presumed Innocent"), několik romantických filmů např. Sabrina (1995) za kterou získal nominace na Zlatý globus a mnoho úspěšných akčních filmu (1992 - Vysoká hra patriotů "Patriot Games", 1993 Uprchlík "The Fugitive" s Tommy Lee Jonesem a 1994 - Jasné nebezpečí "Clear and Present Danger", kde v roli Jacka Ryana bojuje proti kolumbijské narkomafii i proti americkým politikům, kteří zneužili svých pravomocí). V roce 1999 Harrison smíchal romantiku s akcí v roli seržanta Williama Van Den Broecka ve filmu Náhodné setkání "Random Hearts". O rok později si zahrál s Michelle Pfeiffer v thrilleru Pod povrchem "What Lies Beneath" (2000). Čtvrté pokračování Indiana Jonese vzniklo v roce 2008, kdy bylo Harrisonovi 65 let. V roce 1978 se rozvedl se svou první ženou Marquardt, se kterou má dva syny Bena a Wilarda. Z dalších filmů můžeme jmenovat Pobřeží moskytů (1986), 48 hodin v Paříži (1988), Tichý nepřítel, Air Force One(1997), Šest dní, sedm nocí (1998), K-19 (2002), Detektivové z Hollywoodu (2003), Firewall (2005) Osobní život V roce 1983 se oženil podruhé s Melissou Mathison, scenáristkou, se kterou má další dvě děti Malcolma a Georgii. V roce 2001 se s Melissou rozvedl a začal chodit s Calistou Flockhartovou (známou jako Ally McBeal ze stejnojmenného televizního seriálu), před kterou si jednoho dne klekl v přeplněné restauraci a před všemi hosty ji požádal o ruku. Harrison žije na farmě ve Wyomingu, daleko od civilizace, kde věnuje čas dětem, rybaření a létání. Vlastní několik letadel a neváhá v případě nutnosti nabídnout pomoc např: zachránil mladou horolezkyni, která nezvládla pobyt ve vysoké nadmořské výšce a také našel ztraceného třináctiletého chlapce v Yellowstonském národním parku. Ocenění V roce 1998 udělil časopis People Fordovi titul „Nejvíce sexy muž“, v ten sám rok získal People’s Choice Award v kategorii Nejlepší herec. V roce 1999 získal tu samou cenu v kategorii Favorite All Time Movie Star a v roce 2000 získal cenu v kategorii Oblíbený filmový herec. V roce 2000 získal od Amerického filmového institutu prestižní cenu Life Achievement Award. V roce 2002 mu porota Zlatých globů udělila Cecil B. DeMille Award v kategorii Lifetime Achievement. Externí odkazy *Harrison Ford na ČSFD.cz *Harrison Ford na Osobnosti.cz *Harrison Ford na Wikipedie.cz Kategorie:Herci